


Scars

by Azartti



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azartti/pseuds/Azartti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This are the bad days that make both of you stay away from everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/gifts).



> Another gift for Allira Dream. Because I love you baby. 
> 
> Same as before, un-betad and based on a prompt for roleplaying matters.  
> Scars: I’ll write your character touching my character’s scars or vice versa.
> 
> Yes, I'm so original with the title.

Today one demigod died while helping bring new kids to the campament.

This are the bad days that make both of you stay away from everyone. Laying in bed and hugging each other, holding each other, loving each other.

You don't know when it began but you both trace each other scars with butterfly touches, longing kisses. Some are big, some small, some ugly looking and old, some new and still red.

They're reminders that both of you are still alive, that both of you made it into another day. 

You love and hate the scars. You know he does too.


End file.
